


Oh my god, it happened again!

by LovesWifi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Dick and Marinette are dating and Marinette comes home to a sight.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 271





	Oh my god, it happened again!

Marinette entered the apartment and shouted, “Dick, I’m home!”

There was a crash, followed by a curse. Marinette shook her head and walked down the hall. There was her boyfriend, standing in the gym training. Which would be fine except for one thing.

“Why the hell are you wearing heels again?”

“Because Harley dared me to do her routine, but I wanna one-up her, so I got heels to show her that girls are the only ones with balance.

“We’ve talked about this, remember what happened last time?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dick says, pouting.

“You broke your ankle because you tried to do a trick,” Marinette said, raising an eyebrow.

“We promised we wouldn’t talk about it,” Dick wines, hugging her.

“Whatever, just try not to get hurt, I’m going to start making dinner,” Marinette calls over her shoulder, leaving her boyfriend to do what he was previously trying to achieve. 

She hadn’t even reached the kitchen when she heard a string of curses. “You okay down there?” Marinette called down the hall.

“Oh my god! not again!” Dick screamed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more soon, go check out my Tumblr @loveswifi, if you wanna make an ask from the prompt list.


End file.
